Dragão Celeste
by Prograi Tsukishiro
Summary: Dentro de um único ser humano estaria o poder de fazer um mundo inteiro renascer?
1. Despertar, Aviso aos Pecadores

PRELÚDIO, O PRIMEIRO MOVIMENTO

**PRELÚDIO, O PRIMEIRO MOVIMENTO.**

As pesadas portas de pedra se abriam lentamente. Pouco a pouco a luz da lua iluminava fracamente aquele local esquecido há muito tempo. A silhueta de dois seres se formava, se podia ver quem eram aquelas pessoas, uma delas começa caminhar lentamente para dentro do local, seus passos ecoavam por todo o recinto, a segunda pessoa, que aparentava ser uma mulher, dá apenas alguns passos para frente.

O enigmático homem que entrou primeiro no local para diante do que parecia ser um altar semi-destruído, se agacha diante das ruínas. Havia uma espada fincada no lugar, vários ossos "enfeitavam" o local. Ele limpa a poeira de algo que não pode ser visto nitidamente e então ergue diante do seu rosto um crânio. O homem sorri ao olhar para aquele crânio e o beija.

- Seja bem-vindo "Pai"! – exclamou em um tom sombrio.

Ele se levanta em seguida e se vira para a mulher que permanecera todo o momento parada atrás dele e em seguida vira a cabeça, olhando para o local onde a espada estava. Um sorriso maligno se forma em seu rosto coberto pelas sombras. A mulher que o acompanhava se aproxima com uma caixa preta e o mesmo se vira guardando o crânio delicadamente dentro da caixa que é fechada e lacrada logo em seguida. Ele olha para sua companheira ainda sorrindo.

- O "Jogo" acaba de começar, minha querida... – Ele começa a caminhar calmamente para fora daquele misterioso local -...acaba de começar! Hahahaha!

O homem sai e a mulher continua parada ali por mais uns instantes olhando para aquela espada e em seguida se retira como seu companheiro.

– **1 –**

**DESPERTAR, AVISO AOS PECADORES.**

Tóquio, 3 de Janeiro de 2012...

Nos últimos dias por todo o Japão só se comentava sobre o terrível acidente envolvendo um trem em Echijuma. Não pelo acidente em si, mas para o curioso fato de apenas haver um único sobrevivente. Um garoto de 16 anos sobrevivera, apenas com leves ferimentos, a um acidente que vitimou todos que estavam naquele trem. Todos os jornais noticiavam tal acontecimento e milhares de especulações e teorias surgiam por todos os locais. Repórteres se aglomeravam na frente do hospital onde Yori Hagara estava internado.

No interior do hospital, uma jovem de estatura média e cabelos claros até os ombros, observava todas aquelas pessoas. Eram como abutres ao redor de alguma carcaça qualquer. A mesma já havia sido uma "vitima" desses sensacionalistas, afinal, era seu irmão o sobrevivente.

- Cretinos... – resmungava para si mesma enquanto observava a segurança do hospital "pedir" para que todos se retirassem dali.

Manami os olhava com certo desprezo enquanto os mesmos se eram expulsos. Ela balança a cabeça e pega a lata de suco pedira na máquina. Se virando e caminhando de volta para o quarto no qual seu irmão estava.

Era noite e o hospital estava silencioso e pouco movimento, a não ser pelos repórteres que ali estavam anteriormente. Manami não suportava mais aquele local, já se haviam passado duas semanas desde que Yori fora para lá. Entre uma série de exames e períodos de observação, Manami sempre se via obrigada a aturar os diversos comentários e perguntas sobre seu irmão. Tudo aquilo a desagradava e contribuía para seu já rotineiro mau-humor.

A jovem sobe as escadas e caminha pelo corredor vazio até o quarto de seu irmão. Ele era o único paciente naquele andar, por motivos óbvios. O grande movimento causado por seu caso em particular perturbaria os outros pacientes. Logo ela adentra o quarto, Yori estava deitado lendo uma revista qualquer e ao ver a irmã ele a cumprimenta.

- Oi nee-san! – exclamou Yori.

Manami nada diz e apenas faz um gesto com a mão, se sentando em uma poltrona de frente para a cama de Yori. O jovem já se acostumara com o jeito rude de sua irmã mais velha e não se importava com toda aquela irritabilidade.

- O Dr. Fukuoka disse que logo vou terei alta, só vão fazer mais alguns exames antes.

- Ótimo, não agüento mais esse lugar... – retrucou Manami, tomando um gole de seu suco em seguida.

De fato Yori também desejava ir embora, tudo aquilo afetara sua cabeça. Sempre que fechava os olhos podia rever tudo novamente. O som das explosões, as pessoas gritando, as imagens dos corpos dilacerados e queimados, ele podia até sentir o calor do metal retorcido. Porém o que mais lhe marcava a memória era a imagem de sua amiga Mitsuko, com seus olhos mortos fixos nele. Fora a ultima coisa que Yori havia visto antes de desmaiar. E o fato dele milagrosamente ter sobrevivido a aquele acidente só o deixava mais confuso e transtornado. Ele apenas desejava ir embora dali, esquecer tudo que havia acontecido.

A noite avançava, o relógio no hall principal marcava 02:34h da madrugada e seu som cadenciado embalava a tranqüilidade do local. Não havia muitas pessoas no local, apenas alguns visitantes, enfermeiras e médicos.

A porta principal se abre e uma figura peculiar adentra o local a passos lentos e ritmados. Usava um sobretudo e possuía longos cabelos negros, aquele homem causava espanto a todos ali, por usar uma máscara que cobria a parte inferior de seu rosto.

Ele se aproxima do balcão da recepção, imediatamente a enfermeira que ali estava ergue sua cabeça. Um intenso brilho foi a ultima coisa que aquela pobre mulher pode ver antes de ter sua cabeça decepada. Sangue espirra para todos os lados e um tumulto começa a se formar no local. Pelos contornos da máscara pode ser perceber que ele estava sorrindo.

O destino de todos ali já estava traçado, no momento que aquele homem adentrou o recinto, todos sabiam que estavam mortos.

No andar de cima, Manami e Yori dormiam. A jovem adormecera desconfortavelmente no sofá em que estava. Enquanto Yori estava tranquilamente acomodado em sua cama. De repente Manami abre seus olhos, sua expressão era séria. Algo lhe incomodava, ela então se levanta e caminha para fora do quarto sem acordar Yori.

O corredor estava escuro, apenas a luz da lua, que entrava pelas janelas, iluminava fracamente o ambiente. Um fato um tanto estranho, as lâmpadas do corredor deviam estar acessas. Manami caminhava cautelosamente pela escuridão, seus olhos percorriam todos os cantos do local.

De repente ela para, virando sua cabeça para o lado, observando suas costas com o canto do olho. Algo estava acontecendo ali e Manami estranhamente parecia saber o que era. Sua expressão se mantinha séria, mantinha a respiração contida.

Na escuridão dois olhos brilhavam no teto, acima de Manami. Uma fileira de presas brancas se revela em um grotesco sorriso, contrastando com o breu da noite. Manami sorri, era um estranho sorriso quase imperceptível.

A criatura salta sobre Manami, emitindo um feroz uivo raivoso...


	2. Impacto Branco

– 2 –

– **2 –**

**IMPACTO BRANCO.**

Um massacre havia sido promovido naquele local. Onde antes era apenas uma sala de espera, agora havia se transformado em um bizarro quadro pintado de rubro onde se retratavam corpos semi-mutilados. Em meio aquela cena que causaria terror a qualquer ser vivo estava Satoh. Sentado imponente entre os corpos. Ao seu lado repousava sua katana, o instrumento de tal matança.

- Bake-Zori e Tanabata... – disse Satoh em um tom firme.

Imediatamente duas sombras se movem rapidamente pelo chão e se materializam em formas humanóides perante aquele homem de longos cabelos negros. Ambos usavam roupas pretas, semelhante à ninjas. O primeiro possuía cabelos vermelhos espetados e carregava uma katana. Enquanto o outro maior que ele, tinha cabelos negros e portava um martelo.

- Encontrem o garoto, ele deve estar alguns andares acima...- ordenou ele.

Bake-Zori e Tanabata apenas confirmam com um movimento da cabeça e voltam a se fundir às sombras e avançam rapidamente em direção das escadas, deixando Satoh sozinho novamente.

Manami se vira rapidamente quando a fera se aproxima dela e estendendo as mãos para frente, explode uma esfera luminosa que a atira para longe. Um novo uivo ecoa pelo corredor junto ao cheiro de pêlos queimados. Afastada de seu alvo a fera contempla Manami com olhos furiosos. Rosnava demonstrando sua irritação. Manami se mantinha imóvel diante daquele estranho inimigo. Olhar fixos e concentrado. A mesma podia perceber o menor movimento dos músculos daquele monstro e, portanto evitar qualquer ataque que o mesmo lhe fizesse.

- Você pode usar a Energia-Aura...Miserável, não é uma humana comum apesar do seu cheiro podre! – bradou a fera entre rosnados.

Manami, porém não demonstrou nenhuma expressão a não ser a de tédio. De certa forma aquela situação parecia ser rotineira para ela, como se fosse normal encontrar um homem-lobo todos os dias. Ela aperta o punho que se ergue na vertical até a altura do seu rosto, pronta para um ataque frontal. A criatura arranhava o chão com as garras, prevendo o que se seguiria em breve.

- Você está certo, sarnento! – exclamou Manami, avançando em incrível velocidade contra a fera.

Por sua vez a fera também avança rosnando insandecidamente. Com suas garras prontas para dilacerarem a carne de Manami, ela salta com os braços estendidos visando agarrar sua presa.

O estrondoso encontro acontece e Manami agilmente se esquiva das garras penetrando a defesa da fera. Desferindo-lhe logo em seguida um potente soco contra o estômago da mesma. A frágil aparência de Manami não fazia jus a força que misteriosamente possuía e aquele ser diante dela havia descobrido da pior maneira possivel. Com um único soco aquela fera, com o triplo do tamanho de Manami, perde o equilíbrio pendendo para trás. Automaticamente cruza os braços sobre o abdômen, se encolhendo em uma espécie defesa. Porém aquele era só o inicio, Manami mal havia começado seu primeiro e único ataque. Ela flexiona os joelhos, dando impulso para um salto que dá origem a um chute em arco vindo de cima para baixo. Atingindo a cabeça da fera, levando-a ao chão de forma brutal. Com um arfar pesado a criatura perde a consciência. Manami se levanta e encara aquela figura, que a seu ver era patética, não deixando de demonstrar certo desapontamento.

Inevitavelmente Yori desperta com o barulho causado pelo confronto de Manami e o homem-lobo. Assustado o jovem procura por sua irmã em meio à escuridão do quarto.

- Manami? Manami? – disse com visível preocupação.

Não obtendo resposta o mesmo salta da cama e corre até o corredor, de forma imprudente, a procura de Manami. Porém, ao encontrá-la ao lado daquela fera seu corpo fica paralisado. A visão de tal criatura o aterrorizou de forma que o mesmo perdeu a ação por completo. Não conseguia pronunciar nenhuma palavra ou mover um músculo sequer. Inutilmente ele tentava chamar pela irmã, que demorou até perceber a presença dele.

- Ma-Ma-Manami?? – gaguejou Yori conseguindo dizer algo finalmente.

Manami se vira encarando o irmão com sua costumeira expressão de seriedade. Com passos rápidos e firmes ela se aproxima dele, o agarrando pelo braço em seguida.

- O que está acontecendo?? – perguntou completamente desnorteado enquanto era puxado por Manami.

- Cala boca e colabora! – respondeu em um tom ríspido.

Yori não compreendia o que estava acontecendo. Não podia entender como Manami se mantinha tão fria após se deparar com um monstro como aquele. Primeiro havia sido o acidente e agora isso. O mesmo começava a questionar sua própria sanidade, imaginando estar em uma espécie de delírio ou algo do tipo.

Naquele momento não havia muito a se questionar, enquanto era puxado pelos corredores por Manami, Yori só tentava acompanhar o ritmo rápido imposto pela irmã. Ela parecia apreensiva, mas não assustada igual o irmão. Procurava por algum lugar por onde ambos pudessem sair do hospital. Por algum pressentimento queria evitar a todo o custo a saída principal. Diferente da irmã, o jovem Yori não possuía grande vigor físico e logo força uma parada. Puxando seu braço e soltando-se de Manami, ele se apóia nos joelhos, ofegante procurando recuperar o fôlego. Ato que irrita Manami, que para bruscamente e agarra o irmão pela gola da camisa.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou irritada. Sacudindo Yori de forma bruta, fazendo com que o jovem quase caísse no chão – Acho que você não prestou bem atenção naquela coisa lá atrás! – continuou no mesmo tom.

Antes que Yori pudesse responder algo, dois vultos surgem das sombras. Tanabata, logo atrás de Yori e Bake-Zori próximo de Manami, postando sua espada entre ela e Yori. Tanabata agarra o jovem pelo pescoço gerando uma reação de Manami, porém antes que a mesma pudesse fazer algo, Bake-Zori leva a lâmina até sua garganta. Ambos sorriem com deboche e Bake-Zori faz sinal de negativo com o dedo para Manami.

- Se fizer alguma coisa eu arranco essa sua cabeça do seu pescoço! – exclamou Bake-Zori com sua voz rouca, seguida de uma irritante risada.

Manami aperta os punhos com força, o ódio causado por aquela situação era evidente em seu rosto. Fato que divertia ainda mais os dois atacantes. Yori tentava inutilmente se livrar de Tanabata, que agora o erguia a alguns centímetros do chão. Ambos gargalhavam ao ver o garoto se sacudir freneticamente.

- Foi isso que viemos buscar? É só um simples boneco-de-pano, Bake-Zori! – bradou Tanabata em tom zombeteiro, balançando Yori no ar enquanto gargalhava – Satoh-sama vai ficar irado ao saber que veio até aqui só por um simples moleque! – completou com um tom um pouco mais sério.

A cena que se seguia diante da Manami fazia seu ódio crescer ainda mais. Em seus olhos um brilho diferente surgia e cada vez aperta os punhos com mais força, parecendo que a qualquer momento os mesmo iriam se partir. Seu olhar voltava-se para Tanabata, que fazia Yori de brinquedo. Por um breve momento, após ouvir o nome de Satoh, ela prende a respiração como se procurasse se acalmar.

- Satoh está aqui então, isso muda tudo... – exclamou Manami indiferente. Com um rápido movimento ela puxa o braço de Bake-Zori com a mão direita, afastando o próprio corpo, e com um golpe na altura do cotovelo o quebra. Tomando a espada de Bake-Zori para si em seguida - ...Não posso perder tempo com lixos igual vocês! – continuou, desferindo um golpe veloz que amputa metade do braço de Tanabata libertando Yori.

Os gritos de dor dos dois homens são grotescos, em uma fração de segundos Manami tinha inutilizado ambos de maneira espantosa. Yori, ainda atordoado, não consegue crer no que seus olhos acabaram de presenciar. Ele treinava kendô com Manami há algum tempo, porém nunca havia imaginado que a mesma possuía tamanha destreza, força e precisão com uma espada. Entre os gritos e injurias proferidas por Bake-Zori e Tanabata, Manami apanha Yori. O levantando bruscamente e tornando a arrastá-lo para fora dali. Tanabata apanha seu martelo, que começa a brilhar intensamente em um tom púrpura e emanar uma poderosa aura.

- SUA VADIA!! – vociferou colérico erguendo o martelo acima da cabeça – MARTELO-METEORO!! – gritou arremessando o martelo que avança em linha reta, na direção de Manami e Yori, dotado de poderosa energia que lhe conferia o aspecto de um verdadeiro meteoro.

Instintivamente Manami atira Yori para dentro de um dos quartos, virando-se em seguida para aparar o impacto do martelo com a espada. Tamanho foi o impacto que toda a estrutura do prédio treme. O corpo de Manami é arrastado violentamente para trás devido a força do golpe, porém a mesma se mantém firme. Seu corpo não cedia com a pressão do ataque, os braços continuavam estendidos e a espada se mantinha firme em suas mãos. Yori estava caído dentro do quarto com as mãos sobre a cabeça, rezando para que tudo aquilo fosse apenas um pesadelo qualquer. Em pouco tempo o martelo cai no chão, rachando uma pequena área ao seu redor, completamente inofensivo. Uma nuvem de poeira havia se levantado e grande parte do local destruído. Yori se ergue por entre alguns escombros procurando por Manami e logo que a nuvem se dissipa ele a encontra. Estava de pé ofegante, mas firme na mesma posição para espanto de todos.

- Lixo... – disse ela com tom de desprezo, encarando Tanabata com um olhar sério. Ela então ergue a palma da mão para cima e pequenas esferas brancas começam a rodopiar ao redor da mesma, formando uma esfera maior e brilhante que flutuava sobre sua mão.

Naquele instante Tanabata sabia que estava morto e como um cão assustado tentou fugir gritando para que Bake-Zori fizesse o mesmo. Foi inútil, Manami dispara a esfera na direção daquelas criaturas desgraçadas causando uma grande explosão, fazendo com que parte do andar desmoronasse. Yori se encolhe novamente, cobrindo a cabeça de forma a se proteger, enquanto Manami ficara imóvel perante pequenos fragmentos de concreto que colidiam contra seu corpo. Aquela seria uma noite inesquecível para o jovem Yori, sua vida não seria mais a mesma após tudo aquilo.

A jovem então bufa, como se tudo aquilo tivesse sido um erro. Acreditava que agora suas chances de escapar dali seriam poucas, afinal, ela havia chamado a atenção de Satoh. Era só questão de segundos até que ele se manifestasse. Ela então se vira para Yori e o encara de maneira estranha.

- Foge daqui agora... – disse ela.

- Vamos então, Manami! – respondeu ainda sem conseguir assimilar tudo aquilo.

- Não, eu não posso ir agora, ten... – ela para abruptamente quando escuta um baque, seguido de passos vindos da parte desmoronada do andar – Merda!

A figura sombria de Satoh surge entre a densa nuvem de poeira que ainda se fazia presente. Com passos calmos ele se dirigia na direção de Manami, sua katana estava apoiada sobre os ombros. Seus olhos vividos e os contornos que marcavam sua máscara indicavam a sensação de prazer que sentia naquele momento. Manami sentia um frio em sua espinha ao enxergar aquele ser, diferente dos outros dois ele não era um assassino qualquer, mas sim um predador...


	3. Espirito em Fúria

– 2 –

– **3 –**

**ESPIRITO EM FÚRIA.**

Manami estava tensa, sentia o suor frio escorrer por suas costas. Ela erguia a espada com firmeza enquanto observava o homem a sua frente. Yori estava próximo a ela e, da mesma forma que a irmã, estava tenso com a chegada de Satoh. Uma aura sombria o envolvia, causando arrepios no jovem Yori.

Os passos cessam a poucos metros de Manami. A postura despreocupada de Satoh, indicavam sua auto-confiança. Passando a idéia de tranqüilidade, porém Manami sabia que ele estava afoito. Seus olhos demonstravam isso claramente, o desejo pela matança inundava todo seu ser. Satoh apenas desfrutava de luxuriante sensação. Seus olhos percorrem o local, pousando sobre Yori por alguns instantes e voltando para Manami novamente. Marcas de expressão se formam em sua máscara esboçando um sorriso perverso.

- Com certeza foi você que fez essa bagunça toda – exclamou em um tom abafado – Mesmo porque, aquele garoto ali está assustado demais até mesmo para saber o que está acontecendo! – apontou ele para Yori enquanto falava.

Manami não se deu ao trabalho de responder, apenas se manteve em sua posição de ataque. Aguardando o momento que aquela "intimidação psicológica" acabaria e Satoh começaria a atacar. "Foge, seu desgraçado" pensou ela ao ver pelo canto do olho que Yori continuava estático no mesmo local. Naquele estado não sabia quanto tempo poderia segurar Satoh, portanto, era importante que Yori abrisse uma vantagem enquanto ela mantinha o ocupado. Manami não saberia dizer se sua distração durou frações de segundos ou não, mas foi suficiente para que Satoh a atacasse. Uma violenta joelhada a atingiu no abdômen, atirando-a com violência contra diversos entulhos.

- Não se distraia do inimigo! – disse Satoh com um tom ríspido. Estava parado agora perto de Yori, que ficara mais aterrorizado, com a espada ainda apoiada nos ombros. Ele se vira, olhando o jovem nos olhos e contemplando o terror que sua figura causava em Yori – Está assustado, pobre garotinho? – disse em meio a um macabro sorriso.

Por um instante Yori perde a respiração, sentindo o medo tomar conta de todo seu corpo. Satoh se aproxima na direção do garoto, que debilmente tenta se afastar arrastando-se. Mas de repente as esferas luminosas de Manami sibilaram próximo de Yori, obrigando Satoh a saltar para evitar que o atingissem. As mesmas colidem com a estrutura já abalada do hospital, causando uma pequena explosão. Novos fragmentos de concreto são atirados para todos os lados. Satoh pousa entre a nuvem de poeira, erguendo-se novamente. Manami estava de pé entre os entulhos, com a mão esticada na direção de Satoh, um filete de sangue escorria de sua boca.

- Como você disse: "Não se distraia do inimigo!" – falou em um tom zombeteiro.

Satoh sorri novamente. Em sua mente se iniciava uma contagem de quanto tempo Manami resistiria em combate. Tomando impulso ele avança contra Manami, que também se projeta na direção dele. Uma seqüência de golpes de espada se inicia no momento que os dois colidem, Satoh usava a espada ainda na bainha, enquanto Manami o golpeava de forma ritmada e precisa. Tudo ocorria em grande velocidade, porém a impressionante velocidade da garota não parecia ser problema para Satoh, que se limitava a apenas defender os golpes dela. Eles percorriam todo o local com movimentos velozes em uma espécie de "balé da batalha". Manami mantinha uma expressão fechada e se concentrava nos movimentos de Satoh, que por sua vez parecia estar se divertindo, pois ainda não havia sacado de sua espada. Uma nova seqüência de ataques se dá antes que Manami e Satoh saltassem para trás, abrindo uma distância de alguns metros entre os dois. Manami já estava ofegante, o suor escorria por seu rosto, ela encarava Satoh, que volta a apoiar a espada nos ombros.

- Me diga, você é a Guardiã? – perguntou ele com um brilho no olhar.

Manami nada respondeu, assumindo uma nova postura de ataque com a espada paralela ao seu rosto.

- Hunf! Pensei que a "Luz da Criação" teria um Guardião decente... – Nesse instante Satoh saca da espada -...estou decepcionado!

Manami apenas vê o brilho da lâmina antes que Satoh lhe atingisse com uma estocada. Por pouco Manami consegue se desviar, sofrendo apenas um corte profundo no braço direito. Um golpe circular vem em seguida e Manami o bloqueia com sua espada. Satoh agora assumia uma postura mais ofensiva na batalha, aplicando diversas seqüências de ataque contra Manami.

Yori continuava parado no mesmo lugar, suas pernas não o obedeciam. Queria ajudar a irmã, mas estava assustado demais para fazer alguma coisa e isso o enlouquecia. Sentia-se um completo inútil naquele momento, um garoto patético.

A situação de Manami piorava a cada instante. Satoh a forçava cada vez mais, combinando ataques de espada com golpes físicos. Manami salta para o lado, se desviando de um golpe vertical de Satoh, mas a velocidade do mesmo era superior e tomando impulso ele avança contra Manami lhe desferindo uma cotovelada no rosto. A jovem vai ao chão, não se levantando em seguida.

- Acho que vou matá-la agora. Já que isso nem ao menos pode ser chamado de luta, não há porque perder tempo! – exclamou Satoh debochadamente.

- Não seja pretensioso, Satoh... – disse Manami, deixando escapar uma risada curta ao final.

Satoh arqueia uma das sobrancelhas antes de perceber do que Manami estava falando. Havia várias esferas luminosas ao seu redor. Satoh arregala os olhos espantado, estava completamente cercado pelas esferas explosivas que Manami criara.

- S-Sua vadia!! – bradou enfurecido.

- Você realmente acreditou que era tão superior a mim? – disse Manami levantando-se vagarosamente – Eu posso condensar a energia latente do ambiente para criar minhas esferas! – completou com um sorriso vitorioso.

Centenas de esferas rodeavam Satoh, que estava visivelmente enfurecido. Não havia escapatória.

- Adeus, Satoh... – disse Manami em um tom sombrio.

Uma aura branca brilhou ao redor de seu corpo e todas as esferas partiram em direção de Satoh, causando um grande explosão que fez uma grande área do Hospital ruir por completo. Yori tentou se segurar no que podia, mas toda a estrutura ruiu violentamente Como aconteceu no acidente de trem, Yori não se feriu gravemente e saiu do meio dos entulhos em estado de choque. Caminhou cambaleante por entre os destroços, saindo da espessa nuvem de poeira, e caiu sentado no chão. Mais a frente estava Manami com ferimentos leves por todo o corpo. Acreditava ter exagerado um pouco, pois agora havia destruído grande parte do hospital e chamado atenção da população ao redor. Ela procura por Yori em meio aquele cenário destruído.

- YORI?? – gritou ela enquanto caminhava por entre os destroços.

Yori demora alguns segundos para voltar a si. O garoto sorria de uma forma transtornada enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos. Sua irmã lhe devia uma boa explicação sobre toda aquela loucura de ninjas assassinos, homens-lobos e esferas explosivas. De fato se sentia em um anime e isso era realmente muito estranho para ele. Mas em meio aquela enxurrada de pensamentos um se destaca. "Manami!" pensou o jovem, que passa a procurar a irmã com aflição, acreditando que a mesma havia morrido. Quando ele se dá por si novamente e escuta Manami o chamando, sente um alivio no peito, a mesma estava viva. Rapidamente se levanta e vai à direção da qual vinha a voz da irmã.

- AQUI, NEE-CHAN! – gritou em resposta acenando de forma a chamar a atenção de Manami.

Manami se vira e vê Yori vindo em sua direção e quando começa a caminhar em sua direção sente uma lâmina atravessar seu peito. Naquele momento sua voz parecia ter sumido, a dor lacerante ecoava todo seu corpo fazendo-a largar sua espada, sentia o frio da lâmina em meio ao sangue quente que se derramava.

- Bela tentativa, vadia! Mas é preciso bem mais que isso para me mandar pro inferno... – sussurrou Satoh que aproximava sua boca do ouvido de Manami.

Yori sente um baque ao ver aquela cena. Ele arregala os olhos, a expressão de terror era nítida em sua face. Tudo parecia acontecer em câmera lenta, Satoh retirava a espada do peito de Manami e a jovem cai inerte no chão, formando-se logo em seguida uma poça de sangue embaixo do corpo. Todos os sentidos de Yori pareciam ter sumido, não podia sentir nada naquele momento. Manami estava morta. Um pálido brilho começa a surgir no pingente do cordão que Yori usava, que ficava cada vez mais intenso. Naquele momento um interruptor parecia ter sido ativado dentro da cabeça de Yori. Um luz intensa emana de Yori junto de um forte grito de ódio. A pressão do local aumenta violentamente deixando Satoh, que até então não havia notado Yori, espantado.

- O que é isso?? – Indagou-se cruzando os braços diante do corpo para se proteger das rajadas de vento que vinham de Yori.

O cordão que Yori usava se arrebenta e o grito cessa. O jovem agora estava parado, envolto em uma intensa Aura dourada, diante de Satoh. O poder que saia de seu corpo agitava seus cabelos e roupas. Satoh observava incrédulo toda aquela manifestação de poder. Não era possível ver os olhos de Yori, sua cabeça estava abaixada. Um grande ódio corria por suas veias, fazendo com que algo dentro de si despertasse. Um único pensamento passava por sua cabeça naquele instante.

- Você vai pagar caro por ter matado Manami... – exclamou sombriamente e uma nova onda de energia explode na direção de Satoh – PREPARE-SE PARA MORRER!!


	4. A Serpente em seu Coração

– 2 –

– **4 –**

**A SERPENTE EM SEU CORAÇÃO.**

Uma estranha chuva começava a cair. Naquele momento os bombeiros e policia local já estavam a par da misteriosa explosão e dirigiam até o local. Na melhor das hipóteses, nem chegariam perto ao cogitar o que havia acontecido realmente. Porém, uma figura solitária sob aquela chuva sabia exatamente o que se passava. Parado à alguns metros do hospital, um homem com capa de chuva e um guarda-chuva observava o local com um sorriso. Ele acerta os óculos de armação redonda e dá uma ultima tragada no cigarro que fumava, jogando-o fora em seguida.

- Que bagunça danada! – exclamou em um tom bem humorado.

**...**

A repentina demonstração de poder e fúria de Yori haviam deixado Satoh espantado. Em um rompante Yori dispara na direção de Satoh e lê acerta um potente soco no rosto, jogando-o metros para trás. O corpo de Satoh rola pelos escombros até colidir com uma parede em ruínas que desmorona sobre ele. Yori se manteve parado na mesma posição após atingir Satoh. Sua cabeça ainda estava baixa, enquanto aquela agressiva energia ainda era emanava de seu corpo.

Os escombros se mexeram e lentamente Satoh emergiu dentre os mesmos. Estava curvado, a poeira cobria seu corpo e alguns ferimentos leves eram visíveis. Os longos cabelos negros ocultavam seu rosto.

- Garoto, eu tenho que te levar vivo...mas isso não significa que precisa estar inteiro! – disse Satoh em um tom sombrio. Erguendo-se novamente e retirando os cabelos do rosto. Com um violento golpe, ele finca sua espada no chão. Calmamente ele começa a retirar seu sobretudo. Yori ergue sua cabeça e observa Satoh e novamente avança contra ele. Seu punho rumava em direção do rosto de Satoh novamente, mas para sua surpresa o mesmo segura seu golpe. O baque faz Yori despertar de seu transe.

Satoh não havia se mexido nenhum centímetro, seus longos cabelos se agitaram com o impacto do golpe. Yori arregalara seus olhos, espantado, enquanto adversário segurava seu punho firmemente.

- Você não é muito esperto, garoto! – disse calmamente enquanto terminava de retirar o sobretudo, deixando-o pousar sobre o chão. Em seguida ele se vira e encara Yori nos olhos. O suor escorria pelo rosto do jovem, aquele olhar duro parecia devorar sua vida – Agora eu posso esmagar o seu punho ou amputar seu braço! – sua voz apresentava um sádico prazer ao proferir tais palavras.

Em pânico, Yori tenta puxar seu braço, para se livrar de seu algoz. Satoh começa a rir sadicamente da inútil tentativa do garoto e com um rápido movimento ele puxa sua espada do chão. Em desespero, Yori tenta golpeá-lo com o punho livre e é bloqueado pela espada. Satoh o puxa e acerta uma joelhada em seu estômago, fazendo com que Yori caída de joelhos, em seguida acertando-lhe um chute direto no peito. O jovem é arremessado violentamente para trás, colidindo contra um grande destroço.

A risada de Satoh ainda ecoava pelo local. Parecia estar se deliciando com a situação, mesmo a inesperada explosão de poder de Yori não fora suficiente para rivalizar com Satoh. O mesmo caminhava em direção do jovem, que ainda estava atordoado pelo golpe.

- É mais difícil do que imaginava, não é? HAHAHAHAHA – disse Satoh em meio a sua gargalhada preparando-se para um novo ataque.

Faltavam forças para Yori, que tentava se por de pé novamente. Parecia ter sido atingido por um caminhão em alta velocidade, ele tossia e cuspia sangue. Yori que se sentia confiante até então, novamente a sentir medo. Mesmo o poder que fluía por seu corpo não era suficiente para enfrentar aquele demônio. Ele simplesmente fechou seus olhos e se entregou. Lágrimas corriam por seus olhos, havia falhado com Manami antes mesmo de tentar. À medida que Satoh se aproximava, Yori sentia aquela agressiva energia percorrer seu corpo, paralisando seus músculos.

- HAHAHAHAHA NÃO VAI SOBRAR MUITA COISA DE VOCÊ, GAROTO!! HAHAHAHAHAHA – gritou Satoh em meio a um riso louco erguendo a espada para atacar Yori.

A lâmina pousa profundamente no ombro esquerdo de Yori, penetrando sua carne. A dor fez o jovem emitir um horrível grito. Seu sangue se derramava vertiginosamente. Por um instante ele pode sentir seu coração parar de bater. Ele olhava a expressão sádica de Satoh, que apreciava cada instante da dor que lhe proporcionava. Esse era o fim, não sentia seu braço esquerdo. A lâmina se ergueu novamente, posicionando para um novo ataque. Lentamente seus olhos se fecharam. Em seu âmago, Yori pedia perdão a Manami por ter sido tão fraco e desperdiçado o sacrifício que ela fizera.

- "Não acabou ainda..." – ecoou uma estranha voz dentro de Yori. Seu coração volta a bater como um forte estrondo e novamente aquele estranho poder inunda seu corpo.

Uma esfera de energia se forma na mão de Yori, que a leva até o abdômen Satoh. Explodindo-a. O impacto gerado afasta os dois, arrastando-os em direções opostas. Satoh cai sobre seus joelhos levando a mão até o local atingido. Sua espada cai no chão, ele arranca a máscara para cuspir o sangue que vertia de sua boca. Por sua vez, Yori se levantava cambaleante. O jovem arranca a camisa ensopada de sangue, deixando a mostra o profundo corte. Respirava com dificuldade e estava pálido devido a perda de sangue, mas seus olhos demonstravam uma medonha determinação. Naquele momento Yori estava fora de si novamente. Uma aura luminosa emanava de seu corpo.

- Não vai sobrar muito de você, Satoh... – disse em um tom sombrio.

Em sua mão estava a espada que Manami usava. Em um novo rompante, Yori investiu contra Satoh, que apanhou sua espada, se defendendo debilmente dos poderosos golpes de Yori. O jovem não possuía muito refinamento de técnica, mas seus golpes eram duros e firmes. As espadas colidiam com furiosamente. Satoh se via em uma situação defensiva, recuava cada vez mais sob os desajeitados golpes de Yori.

Cada movimento de Yori era praticamente involuntário, instintivo, como se algo lhe dissesse exatamente o que deveria fazer. Um inesperado chute atinge o abdômen de Satoh, empurrando para trás violentamente. Satoh cospe sangue novamente, levando a mão até o local já ferido anteriormente. Seus olhos estavam arregalados em espanto, não acreditava que aquele garoto patético poderia lhe causar um ferimento como aquele.

- Já desistiu de lutar? – exclamou Yori em um tom de deboche, avançando novamente contra seu inimigo.

Um ódio incontrolável surge no âmago de Satoh. Aquele garoto zombava de sua condição, isso era inaceitável para alguém como ele. De repente, Satoh se ergue e assume uma postura diferente, sua espada se erguia ao alto com a lâmina para baixo. Yori não recua seu ataque e continua a investida contra o mesmo, sua espada estava perpendicular ao corpo em uma posição de estocar.

A Aura de Satoh explode violentamente em um tom vermelho sangue e uma estrondosa onde de energia se propaga no local. Serpentes pareciam sair da aura que emanava de Satoh.

- LÂMINA ONDULANTE DE SERPENTES!! – bradou Satoh em fúria fincando sua espada no chão. Uma nova explosão se seguiu e milhares de serpentes d Aura vermelha se propagaram em direção de Yori, formando uma maré de luz carmesim e cegante. Yori é pego de surpresa.


	5. O Impeto Destruidor das Tempestades

– 2 –

– **5 –**

**O ÍMPETO DESTRUIDOR DAS TEMPESTADES.**

Tudo acontecera em questões de segundos. Yori estava caído de costas, entre entulhos, ainda combalido pelo golpe direto de Satoh. Sua visão estava turva e o corpo coberto de ferimentos. Sentia as forças se esvaindo, perguntava-se como estava vivo poderia estar vivo ainda. Tossia ruidosamente engasgado no próprio sangue. Em um movimento brusco se vira, cuspindo assim, todo o sangue que vertia de seu interior. Sentiu a dor lacerante do ferimento do braço e denovo gritou de dor, levando a mão ao mesmo. Desabando sobre o chão novamente.

A visão do jovem estava turva e seus sentidos confusos. De forma patética ele tentava se erguer novamente, mas seu corpo não respondia. Naquele momento estava a mercê de Satoh. Em passos calmos aquele predador se aproximava de Yori. Seu semblante não apresentava mais a outrora fúria assassina, nem o sádico sorriso de prazer. Sua expressão estava endurecida com os brilhantes olhos negros sob o combalido Yori. Sua mão se estica, agarrando o jovem pelos cabelos e erguendo-o. Era nítida a dor que sentia. Sua testa sangrava bastante, cegando seu olho direito. Respirava com dificuldade. Os olhos do predador lhe encaravam, Yori mal podia distinguir a silhueta de seu algoz. Sua lâmina pousou ameaçadora sobre a garganta do mesmo. Satoh o encarava sem dizer uma única palavra, ficando assim por alguns instantes.

- Tem sorte que preciso de você vivo... – exclamou de forma sinistra com a lâmina ainda sobre a garganta de Yori. Parecia tentado a rasgá-la e reparar o dano feito ao seu orgulho, mas sua missão o impedia disso. Era necessário que o jovem fosse capturado vivo.

Yori se encontrava praticamente inconsciente, a única coisa que ainda o mantinha vivo era o estranho desejo de lutar que brotava de seu interior. Um estranho clamor pela batalha havia se espalhado por seu ser desde que explodira sua Aura em fúria. Aquele desejo o movia, impulsionando-o em direção do combate. A imagem de Manami sendo morta por aquele demônio não saia de sua mente, reavivando sempre o fogo que queimava em seu interior. Com um movimento débil, Yori agarra o braço de Satoh com sua mão ensangüentada. O mesmo olha para a mão de Yori, segurando seu braço toscamente, deixando escapar um sorriso de escárnio.

- Hahahaha! Guarde o que resta de suas forças, seu idiota! Ou acabará morrendo – exclamou em tom de escárnio.

Satoh puxa seu braço para se livrar do toque moribundo de Yori. Porém, o jovem aperta sua mão impedindo que Satoh ele solte.

- Me largue, moleque!!– bradou Satoh puxando seu braço novamente com mais força.

Cada vez mais a mão de Yori apertava o braço de Satoh. A estranha Aura do jovem voltava a emana de forma irregular, muito mais furiosa. Queimando a pele de Satoh por entre os dedos de Yori. O assassino tentava se livrar desesperadamente do toque de Yori e se espanta ao encarar o garoto moribundo. O mesmo estava completamente desacordado. Apenas o ardor pelo combate continuava a movê-lo. Satoh, então larga os cabelos de Yorii para tentar puxar seu braço que ardia. O jovem firmou suas pernas e manteve-se de pé.

- Seu moleque idiota! Quantas vezes terei que derrubá-lo até que desista de lutar!? – gritou Satoh furioso, puxando seu braço freneticamente.

A mão de Yori se fecha em um terrível aperto, esmagando os ossos do braço de Satoh. Um terrível gemido de dor ecoa, seguido do baque metálico de sua espada caindo contra o chão. O assassino rangia os dentes de dor e por seu rosto escorria o suor frio. Aquela era a investida final de Yori. Sua Aura continha uma medonha energia pulsante, como uma massa de ódio que criara vida própria.

Satoh cria uma pequena esfera de energia na mão livre e a dispara, a queima-roupa, contra Yori. A pequena explosão separa os dois adversários, Satoh finalmente se vira livre. Yori havia saltado para trás evitando, assim, boa parte do impacto da explosão. Ele continuava a expressar um olhar sem vida enquanto sua Aura queimava intensamente.

- SEU MISERAVEL!! VOU ARRANCAR SEU MALTIDO BRAÇO!! – bradou Satoh furioso.

O assassino apanhou sua espada no chão e agilmente investiu contra Yori. Atacando-o com uma seqüência de golpes de espada e físicos. O combate recomeçara, muito mais violento que anteriormente. Os movimentos de Yori, antes duros e descordenados, agora mostravam uma fluidez impressionante. A disputa estava empata, Satoh e Yori lutavam em pé de igualdade. Mesmo sem uma espada, o jovem conseguia se defender e atacar perfeitamente. Satoh desferira um golpe horizontal com sua espada, fazendo com que Yori abrisse sua guarda. Nesse momento ele emenda um fortíssimo soco em seu estômago, erguendo o garoto do chão. Um chute de baixo para cima, em forma de arco, acerta em cheio a cabeça de Yori, levando-o ao chão. O mesmo havia ficado zonzo com o golpe, Satoh aproveita a brecha para atacá-lo com sua espada. A lâmina desce furiosa em busca do peito do jovem, mas sem hesitar Yori agarra a lâmina com a mão nua. Satoh continuava a forçar, tentando atravessar o peito de seu inimigo.

Naquele momento , Yori emite um grito de fúria e uma rajada poderosa de vento explode, atirando Satoh para o alto. Com um salto mortal, o assassino pousa habilmente agachado no chão; O que antes era apenas uma rajada de vento, aos poucos se tornava uma selvagem tormenta ao redor de Yori. Levantado-se do chão, Yori empunha a espada de Satoh, assumindo uma postura ofensiva. Satoh fica enfurecido ao ver tal cena. Seu orgulho havia sido ferido por aquele garoto, nada era pior para um guerreiro vaidoso de seu poder como Satoh.

- Esse vai ser o seu fim, garoto!! – disse Satoh antes de sua investida.

A Aura carmesim de Satoh explode em fúria e o assassino parte como uma fera para cima de Yori. Com o corpo curvado para frente ele avança em uma espantosa velocidade, apanhando a espada de Manami que estava caída no chão.

- MORRA!! – gritou em fúria.

Ao se aproximar de Yori, salta para o alto e desce em um golpe vertical usando a espada. Yori observa atitude de Satoh e revida com um golpe na direção oposta. Os velozes ventos que tempestavam ao seu redor assumem uma única direção, colidindo com o brilho rubro das serpentes de Satoh. O grito furioso dos dois guerreiros cortam a noite chuvosa, ecoando por todo o local. Cessando em seguida, dando lugar a um silêncio mortal.

Um pedaço brilhante de lâmina rodopiava no ar, fincando-se no chão em sua queda. O vermelho do sangue tinge o chão e um novo grito quebra o silêncio. Um estrondoso grito de dor dessa vez. Yori estava imóvel na posição de seu golpe. Satoh tivera sua espada partida com o impacto do golpe e a terrível lâmina empunhada por Yori cortou-lhe a carne impiedosamente, da base do braço esquerdo até seu rosto, cegando-lhe de um dos olhos.

Os intensos gritos de dor se prolongavam, enquanto Satoh se contorcia caído ao chão. Sua mão estava coberta de sangue. Ele amaldiçoava Yori, não só seu ego fora ferido mortalmente, como também seu corpo.

A energia de Yori parecia ter se esgotado. Seus ombros penderam violentamente e as pernas tremeram, não sustentando o peso de sue próprio corpo por instantes. Sua respiração estava difícil novamente. OS ferimentos que antes pareciam não incomodar, agora voltaram a doer de forma lacerante. Ele olha para Satoh, que se encontrava em uma condição semelhante a sua. Para ele aquele era o fim da batalha, se insistissem no combate, ambos morreriam.

- EU VOU MATÁ-LO, YORI!! VOCÊ VAI PAGAR PELO QUE ME FEZ!! – gritou Satoh ensandecido.

Em um rompante louco, Satoh se levanta para atacar Yori. Seu punho se inflama em uma energia vermelho sangue e com uma fúria impar ele tenta atingir Yori. Porém, é apenas a lâmina fria de sua própria espada que ele encontra. Yori havia atravessado o abdômen de Satoh com um golpe mortal, deixando a espada cravada em estômago. Nesse momento aquela estranha sensação dentro de Yori é apaziguada. Parecia ter se "libertado" da obsessão cega pela batalha. O garoto solta a espada se afastando um passo. Satoh parecia estar paralisado. Apresentava uma expressão cadavérica e pálida, parte de seu rosto e corpo estava coberta de sangue, misturado aos longos cabelos negros. Com a respiração falha ele encara Yori com o único olho que restara. O jovem nunca se esqueceria aquela olhar carregado de ódio, dor e vergonha.

As pernas de Satoh se enfraquecem, a vida estava lhe abandonando. Com passos pesados ele vai se afastando, ainda encarando Yori. Gradativamente Satoh se fundia as sombras, desaparecendo aos poucos.

- Y-Yori Ha...gara... – disse Satoh com dificuldade, engolindo seco em seguida – V-você...será...m-meu no inferno... – completou de forma sombria antes de desaparecer por completo em meio às sombras.

As palavras de Satoh atingiram Yori como facas quentes. Ecoando por sua mente. Eram as palavras de um homem que morrera com um ódio extremo dele. Naquele momento Yori desaba mal se agüentava de pé, caindo deitado no chão. Sua consciência vagava por diversos pensamentos. Ele estava imóvel, não sentia mais dor, apenas uma sensação estranha de leveza. Então essa é a sensação da morte? Pensou o jovem naqueles que seriam seus momentos finais. Por algumas vezes ele esteve perto da morte nesse dia, mas agora era diferente. Não havia mais aquela força interior para fazê-lo continuar. Como se o espírito feroz que habita em seu âmago tivesse se silenciado. Só lhe restava parcos pensamentos em meio aquele silêncio sepulcral. Podia ouvir o som das sirenes vindo longe. Pensou então em sua irmã e sorriu enquanto uma lágrima lhe escorria pelo rosto. Em breve estaria junto de Manami novamente, aquilo lhe confortava.

Aos poucos a visão de Yori escurecia e ele se entregava a morte. Porém, o mesmo escuta passos vindos em sua direção. Alguém havia parado próximo dele. Em um ultimo esforço ele ergue os olhos tentando ver quem estava ali. Um homem de cabelos castanho-claro curtos, bastante bagunçados, e óculos o encarava. Usava uma capa de chuva e demonstrava um estranho sorriso que por um momento irritou Yori.

- Garoto, é isso que eu chamo de tremenda bagunça! hehehehe – disse de forma descontraia ainda sorrindo.

Por um momento, antes de sua visão escurecer por completo, Yori achou o rosto daquele misterioso homem familiar.


	6. O Demônio vestido de Branco

– 6 –

– **6 –**

**O DEMÔNIO VESTIDO DE BRANCO.**

A doce melodia do piano ecoava sublimemente pelo suntuoso salão. Enquanto uma bela garota de longos e brilhantes cabelos negros o tocava, um homem se punha ao seu lado. Observando-a com um olhar atento de professor. O mesmo chamava atenção pelo seu porte físico, devia ter em torno de 2, 20m de altura e um corpo de constituição física maciça. Vestia-se de forma simples e elegante e apesar dos traços fortes demonstrava uma expressão de serenidade.

Após o término da melodia, o homem aplaudiu de forma calmamente.

- Muito bem, você melhorou muito – disse gentilmente, conseguindo um sorriso da menina.

Nesse momento uma terceira pessoa chega ao recinto. Era um homem de aparência jovem, trajando um belo terno branco e com cabelos em um peculiar tom prateado. Que se postou próximo da porta, mantinha uma expressão séria no olhar.

O primeiro homem o olhou, a menina nem havia percebido a chegada daquela figura. Ele retornou seu olhar para ela e com um sorriso acariciou seus cabelos.

- Treine um pouco de Wagner, voltarei e um instante – disse com o mesmo tom anterior.

Ela sorriu infantilmente e cabeceou uma afirmativa, pondo-se a dedilhar _"Lied ohne Worte_" de Richard Wagner.

- Aconteceu algo, Shinobue-sama? – perguntou ao se aproximar do homem próximo da porta, já cogitando que algo ocorreu devido a expressão do mesmo.

Shinobue fez um sinal para que o acompanhasse e ambos caminharam por um corredor até uma sacada próxima. Posou a mão na mureta e encarou o companheiro, o mesmo parecia incrivelmente frágil diante daquele "gigante". Pois, era magro e seus traços suaves.

- O grupo de Satoh falhou, Ian... – exclamou com certa irritação, deixando escapar um pequeno suspiro ao final.

Ian parecia surpreso ao ouvir tal informação. Não apreciava Satoh na verdade, mas confiava em suas habilidades.

- Ao que parece o Guardião conseguiu vencê-los – continuou antes de uma resposta de Ian.

- Não posso acreditar... – disse Ian, finalmente se manifestando – Satoh era suficientemente forte para uma missão tão simples quanto aquela. Além do mais, Tanabata, Bake -zori e Hotaka estavam com ele.. – completou em seguida.

Shinobue pousou a mão sobre a mureta e observou o belo jardim que circundava a mansão com seus olhos cinzentos. Suspirou novamente, aquela falha de Satoh não lhe agradava. Considerava uma falha sua, por ter confiado aquela missão e um assassino de quinta categoria;

- Foram todos mortos, o maldito é mais poderoso do que imaginávamos, caro amigo!

Ian deixou escapar uma pequena risada, que pareceu não agradar muito a Shinobue, que fitou o amigo com uma expressão pouco amigável.

- Me perdoe Shinobue-sama. Mas fomos ingênuos em pensar que o Templo colocaria alguém fraco para proteger a "Luz da Alvorada"! Foi um erro que custou a vida de quatro dos nossos.

- Apenas três... – respondeu prontamente se virando para sair da sacada.

Uma expressão de dúvida tomou a face de Ian, que acompanha com os olhos o amigo se afastando.

- Convoque os Escudos... – exclamou Shinobue ainda de costas, já a certa distância de Ian.

Aquela fora um atitude que causou espanto em Ian. Não imaginava o que Shinobue planejava.

...

Imagens perturbadoras se formavam na mente daquele garoto. Pesadelos freqüentes tornavam o sono de Yori em algo desgastante. Sempre revia a morte de sua irmã sem poder fazer nada. Mas, o pior era não conseguir acordar. Seu corpo ficara tão debilitado que havia passado a um estado de "torpor" como uma medida de auto-proteção.

O garoto suava e chamava incessantemente por Manami em seus pesadelos. Balbuciava palavras desconexas, até que finalmente conseguiu despertar. Em um rompante ele ergueu, pondo-se sentado na cama. Estava ofegante e completamente desnorteado.

Olhou ao redor, estava em um quarto estranho, muito bem decorado. Era dia e uma brisa fresca entrava pela porta da varando, fazendo as cortinas tremularem calmamente. O corpo doeu com o despertar brusco, mas suas feridas estavam devidamente tratadas e enfaixadas. Passou a mão pelo rosto suado se perguntando onde estaria e como chegara até ali.

- Pensei que não ia acordar mais – exclamou uma voz vinda da varanda.

Yori arregalou os olhos espantado ao ouvi-la e rapidamente saltou da cama, indo em direção da varanda. Seu rosto ficou pálido ao divisar a figura ali debruçada na mureta. Sua expressão era um misto indecifrável de emoções.

- Buh... – exclamou friamente a mulher de cabelos castanhos ali parada.

Manami estava viva.


End file.
